Rings: A Lustclan Story
by Warriors.Lemonad3
Summary: Read Chapter One! Ringpaw had always felt...misplaced, in her clan. Being born into a clan centered around mating is either a blessing or a curse. To her it was more a curse. A tom inside her had always felt off, but this is a thing she has to deal with it. No matter how she feels. This book will contain rape, incest, and other mature content. I do not support all of the topics!
1. REUPLOADED: READ ME

Okay to start, this book is in fact a reupload because of really one reason: I misrated the original. I had _mistakenly_ chosen the "Teen" rating when I had meant to choose "Mature" (I don't believe there's a way to rate it as MA. If you happen to know, that'd be extremely helpful).

So why not just edit the story and change the rating? Well I tried that a few hours after publishing. I thought everything was well until I received a few more comments pointing this out (which thank you for those who caught me). For now all I can really assume is that it was glitched or the rating didn't actually change, or whatever. I've reuploaded this with the "Mature" rating (I double checked and that's its rating) and hopefully I won't have a repeat.

The good thing is I have all of my chapters and such saved so nothing was really lost. The only exception would be if someone commented a character and I didn't get to add them in yet (to know, look through the alligiances and if your character cannot be found just comment the information again).

Thank you for those who caught the rating, you might've saved me from a suspension or so. Also I'd like to state that this is in fact a book with _MATURE ADULT themes prevalent in the chapters, so no one under age should be reading this, which is why it is rated Mature._

Hopefully the first actual chapter should be out soon, maybe a few weeks, until then

 _-Lemonade_


	2. Allegiances

_(Edit: Rating change, sorry I selected teen instead of mature)_

 ** _Lustclan_**

Leader: Soaringstar- White tom with silver tabby stripes and a lithe build (5 lives left)

Sexuality: Hetreosexual

Deputy: Pebblestrike- Pale tortishell she-cat with a battle-scarred face and nicked ear

Sexuality: Bisexual 

Medicine Cat: Blossomnose- A kind-hearted rose-gold she-cat with a pink nose

Sexuality: Bisexual 

**_Apprentice, Furzepaw_**

 ** _Warriors:_**

Acornstripe- Pale ginger tom with a dark ginger stripe running along his spine 

Sexuality: Hetreosexual 

Sprucefang- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Sexuality: Hetreosexual 

Goldenblossom- A fluffy golden tabby she-cat

Sexuality: Bisexual (Male preference)

 ** _Apprentice, Archpaw_**

Smallrock- A tiny gray tomcat with a long tail

Sexuality: Homosexual

 ** _Apprentice, Beechpaw_**

Leafflurry- A tall, fluffy she-cat with a pale brown tabby coat

Sexuality: Hetreosexual 

Elmstreak- A white tom with a dark brown stripe along his spine

Sexuality: Hetreosexual 

Curltuft- A pale cream she-cat with usually curled fur

Sexuality: Bisexual 

Sandysteep- A creamy tom with a white tail tip

Sexuality: Bisexual 

**_Apprentice, Fennelpaw_**

Harenose- A dark brown tabby tom with a short, scarred muzzle and face

Sexuality: Hetreosexual 

Palepatch- A lithe white she-cat with pale gray spot on her back

Sexuality: Homosexual 

Spottedfeather- A dappled, light brown she-cat with black blotches in her flanks with sea blue eyes (Owned by: @Expeon2.0 )

Sexuality: Homosexual 

Echofrost- A sleek white She-Cat with Frost blue eyes and golden yellow ear tips and paws (Owned by: @Skyshine335)

Sexuality: Hetreosexual 

Lionsoul- A heavyset ginger she-cat with a white chest tailtip, and paws. Her nose is a unique shade of white. (Owned by: @brooklynwarren07 )

Sexuality: Pansexual

Oakstripe- A small brown tom with lighter brown paws and green eyes. (Owned by @Fisheyes19)

Sexuality: Homosexual 

**_Queens:_**

Willowleaf- A gentle white she-cat with a gray face.Permanent queen.

Sexuality: Hetreosexual 

Softgaze- A Dark brown fluffy she-cat with pale green eyes,streaked with shades of pale brown. (mother to Harenose's kits:Rushkit, a gray a brown tom,and Ringkit, a brown tabby she-cat)

Sexuality: Hetreosexual

Dawnshade- A creamy gold she-cat (expecting Acornstripe's kits)

Sexuality: Hetreosexual 

**_Apprentices:_**

Furzepaw- a dark brown tom with a white smudged chest and tail tip

Sexuality: Hetreosexual 

Beechpaw- A dark gray-tan tabby tom with white smudges on his hind legs

Sexuality: Hetreosexual 

Archpaw- A bright ginger tom with a black saddle marking along his back and black ears and a tail with amber eyes.

Sexuality: Bisexual 

Fennelpaw- A quirky rusty ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and a thick pelt.

Sexuality: Bisexual 

**_Breeders:_**

Birchspiral- A white tom with a spiraling gray stripe and gray eyes

Sexuality: Bisexual

Brindlefluff- A beautiful gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sexuality: Bisexual 

Cedarslip: A black and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sexuality: Bisexual 

**_Slaves/Toys:_**

Russel- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes and a blue collar with a bell 

Sexuality: Homosexual

Bristle- Gray-Brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes and a pink kitty pet collar

Sexuality: Bisexual

Snowy- A pure white she-cat with a single black blotch around her amber eyes. (Owned by: @Expeon2.0 )

Sexuality: Bisexual 

_**Elders:**_

Rosebriar- A very old rose-cream tabby she-cat with a scarred eye

Chestnutfall- A dark ginger tom with blue eyes

 ** _Cats Outside of the Clan_**

Penny- beautiful golden tabby with darker gold stripes, amber eyes, and a pink collar (owned by guest)

Sexuality: Bisexual 

Feel free to add your own just check the Rules Submitting Chapter. Also sorry for huge text =)


	3. Requesting Characters

Okay so it's like to mention that OCs can be added into the story, HOWEVER THIS IS **_NOT_** A ROLEPLAY! To enter them in, please read the rules First.

Rules:

-Fill out the form

-OC will not be the center of attention do no complex personalities/backstories

-Your OC May be killed off, raped, etc.

\- Please be unique with qualities/ design of character (please no characters with traits like "the wettest core" or "the biggest member", be creative!)

Form-

Name:

Gender:

Personality

Sexuality:

Rank:

Appearance:

Mate?:

Kits?:

Kinks (Can be things like being dominated, age gaps, incest, etc.)

I would also like to note that there's Rogue and Kittypet slots aviable. Also there's a difference between a breeder and a slave/toy.

Breeder- They're trained just like a warrior would be and can recievs a full warrior name, they just usually have a lot of kits. Sometimes they may be chosen forcefully if the clan is running low.

Slave/toy- Are often captured kittypets/ rogues or warriors/breeders who broke the code and this is their punishment. They do not have warrior training and don't recieve a name suffix. Can be used by any rank of the clan (Warrior, Kits, Elders, Breeders, etc.) and as forcefully as wanted to without fatally harming them.


	4. Additional information

I just felt I should help explain how the clan works and it's roles =)

Leader- Can mate with whoever they please, and usually have a lot of kits. Usually a tyrant

Deputy- Can mate with lower ranks as they please

Med. Cat- Usually is dominated by lower ranks. If they get pregnant/ get another cat pregnant both them and their kits will become slaves.

Warriors- Can mate with lower ranks. If they betray the clan in any way, they can become breeder or slave.

Mentors- They teach their apprentices the way of being a warrior as wells as mating. Mentors cannot get their apprentices pregnant unless the apprentice's parents give permission (usually the case)

Apprentices- Usually are dominated by elders/warriors, but they are allowed to mate with each other and some of the older kits

Kits- can engage in eroctic play, they Can mate but it's not encouraged

Elders- Can mate with anyone who isn't the leader or deputy

Rape is permitted in the clan as long as no one is seriously hurt. Warriors who become slaves as part of a punishment get to keep their full name, but they have very little interaction outside of mating.

A mating festival is held every moon cycle between the clans in place of a gathering. One of the few times a half clan relationship is encouraged. Mating is optional but most likely you be forced on if you don't mate.

Medicine cats still meet Moonarch (an arch of smooth stone that goes over a small pool of water with a clear crystal protruding from the center) and Can mate or talk with cats of Starclan for advice.

Homosexuality is quite accepted in mating to achieve ultimate pleasure, however outside of mating it isn't thought highly of. (Basically if same sex couples are romantic outside of mating, Sneid remarks and made and they are sometimes ridiculed)

 ** _Sorry if this is sloppy, I'm tired but figured this might be good information. Also I've started on chapter on and I'm about 1/4 if the way through._**


	5. Chapter One: Awakening

**_A.N. Sososo I'm starting from the beginning of Ringkit's life do no smut of Ringkit this chapter and maybe the next. Also you can still request your characters for the story =)_**

The first thing Ringkit felt was warmth spreading on her fur. She scrunched in her face at the feeling. Warm pressure trailing up her silky soft fur. Ringkit blinked her big yellow eyes, curious to the world she had just entered days before.

"Oh my she has her eyes open!", squealed a voice from across the nursery. This caused Ringkit to shift her view from the intricately woven nursery ceiling to a beautiful golden she-cat. Her belly was plump with the promise of kits.

"She does, Dawnshade. Her brother will soon have some competition", purred a voice which was smooth and calming, sending Ringkit into a peaceful state.Ringkit shifted her attention to a cat who laid down by her, holding Ringkit between her paws.

 _She must've been the one who was licking my cheek._

Another face popped into her vision. However, this one was younger and didn't look like either of the She-cats. Whoever it was smiled warmly, eyes glued shut with glee.

"This is my kin?", he quietly asked, his very pale green eyes gleaming,the soft-looking she cat, dipped her head "yes" to respond to his question.

"She's perfect!", the gray-brown tabby tom remarked. He joyfully licked at her cheek.

Ringkit was very confused at the setting before her. Wrapped around in a calming cat's paws while another restlessly bounded around her.

"Ringkit, this is your brother, Rushkit", the dark brown she-cat meowed when she noticed Ringkit's confusion.

"And this is our mother, Softgaze!", Rushkit squealed while touching his paw to Softgaze's pink nose.

The room soon filled with silence whenever Ringkit didn't respond. She didn't know how to nor did she think she could. Another, older white she-cat soon spoke up.

"How about you two play mossball?", she spoke in her creaky voice.

"That's a great idea!", Rushkit mewed. He got up and started bouncing around, however he quickly came to a stop when he saw his sister still laying down. "Come on, get up!", he meowed while sticking his muzzle underneath her to lift her up.

Ringkit's legs felt wobbly at first. This was a lot to take in. Slowly she took her first step, but soon got the idea.

Ringkit looked back at her mother, whose eyes gleamed and smile broadened at her two kits. Ringkit smiles back and savored the moment before Rushkit started nudging her forward.

Soon the two kittens found themselves in the middle of a clearing, life bustling all around them. Ringkit inhaled and took in so many different scents at once. There was the scent of the blooming New Leaf flowers, the scent of blood from the fresh-kill, and so _many_ cats! It was overwhelming to her.

"I can give you a tour if you'd like!", meowed a squeaky voice. Ringkit looked up with wide eyes to see a beautiful ginger she-cat with flow-y fur. "I'm Fennelpaw", she said.

Ringkit immidately noticed her brother with a mesmerized look on his face. Rushkit's amber eyes were transfixed in the She-Cat before them.

Obviously Rushkit wasn't gonna answer so that left Ringkit. "Sure that'd be helpful", she purred.

"That's great, let's start!", Fennelpaw meowed. She turned around which caused her long tail-tip to brush up against the two kits faces, causing Rushkit to let out a cute sneeze.

"This is the Warriors' Den", Fennelpaw squeaked. The Den was beautiful. It was made of some sort of vine and wood material. Little white, yellow, and pink blossoms dotted the roof which let bright beams of sun shine through to the soft floor, which was free of grass. There were a few soft-looking nests made of moss, and for the lucky few, some were lined with feathers.

"We're not really allowed to be here", Fennel meowed nervously. You could see her shiver through her thin fur.

"No you aren't", growled a low voice, which sent a shiver up the trio's spins. The voice was so low Ringkit could swear she saw a pebble vibrate.

Fennelpaw was losing her mind, but could keep it in tact enough of a response. "S-Sorry Harenose I was showing Ringkit and Rushkit around camp."

"Why aren't you with your mentor?", he asked accusingly.

"Sandysteep g-gave me the morning off because I did well in training yesterday", Fennelpaw replied "coolly."

"Fine", Hardnose snorted. "Show my kits around but make sure to return them to the nursery once you're done. I will have to speak with their mother about their behavior", he snarled before padding towards the nursery.

Fennelpaw inhaled for a second then exhaled, trying to regain her "cool." He fur ruffled and puffed up as she did so. "Next stop, Apprentices' Den"

"And that's how I single-paw defended Soaringstar from a hawk attack and fed the clan for days!", Rosebrair said finishing her "100% truthful" tale about proctecting Soaringstar when he was a kit.

"Whoa!", Fennelpaw gasped at the ending. After leading them to the Apprentices' Den, Medicine Cat Den, Leader's Tree (which was a large hollow tree the leader lived in. They could climb up the tree from the inside to a branch that overlooked the camp for clan meetings), and Freshkill Pile, Fennelpaw brought the two kits her for stories from Rosebrair and Chestnutfall.

"Thank you three for listening to our stories. It seems no cat wants to listen to us anymore!", Chestnutfall meowed.

"Oh Chestnutfall, you can always tell them to me!", Fennelpaw reassured the elder. To which he chuckled and thanked her.

"I best get these two back to their mother", Fennelpaw meowed as she lead the kits out of the entrance.

The three padded over to the nursery as Sandysteep headed towards Fennelpaw and requested her to hunt. She meowed a goodbye and strided her mentor out of the camp.

It wasn't until then that Ringkit heard it. Her ears instantly perked up, trying to detect the source of the sound, which happened to be the nursery.

The sound was partially a cry of fear, but also of pain and sorrow. It drew Ringkit sand her brother forward.

Ringkit's eye's widened and her fur stood on edge at the sight. Her horrified her, angered her, and made her want to vomit.

It was Harenose lumbered on top of Softgaze.

Ringkit's paws were rooted to the grounded. She couldn't believe it. Her mother, who was so sweet and gentle, was being raped by her father.

No.

That was not her father. He was a _monster_.

Her brother was not like his sister. He wasn't paralyzed with fear. He was trembling with anger. His ears were flattened against his skull and his teeth were bared back in a snarl.

He lunged at Harenose's face which made Ringkit gasp in shock. Rushkit's claws raked against Harenose's face, creating long, but shallow wounds.

"You little scrap of fur!", Harenose hissed has he batted his son's frail body into the nursery wall. He packed such a force and Rushkit was so young that he caused Rushkit to blackout out. He was not dead, that was for sure, just injured.

Ringkit gasped. She had to tend to her brother but that would require staying in the nursery only a few tail lengths away from the horrible scene.

Ringkit inhaled and quickly dashed to her brother, luckily Harenose was too, _preoccupied_ with Softgaze to really care.

Now Ringkit was no medicine cat but there seemed to be no blood, cuts, bruises or really anything that would indicate harm besides a small knot on the back of his head. She applied some pressure which caused her unconscious brother to groan in his sleep, so she quickly stopped.

Now, Rush was too heavy to for her to lift him out of the nursery, so she had to stay with him, in the nursery. This was the last place she want to be right now. Harenose looked like he was hardly tired and Rushkit looked fairly unconscious so there was no hope of her father leaving or brother waking up.

Ringkit sighed. She was in for the long haul.

She curled her beside her brother, so close infact they probably looked like an oval from above. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her brother's unconscious scruff, trying to forget the noises. She closed her eyes and longed for this to be over. For it to be morning and it'd be like everything had reset. Everyone would pretend that this evening would have never happened. However the memory would forever be ingrained into her young mind.

She finally lost focus in her thoughts and drifted between the space of reality and dreams. Her mind had been so fizzled she hardly noticed nor remembered Harenose leaving the nursery. Hardly noticed her mother dragging her frail body to her two sleeping kits. Hardly noticed when Softgaze curled her two kits against her belly and started to sob. As Ringkit drift into the land of dreams, her mother whispered, with tears trailing down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Little ones."

 ** _A.N. Welp first chapter. Mostly an introduction and such. No, Harenose and Softgaze and not soulmates, not by a long shot. They might've been when they were apprentices, but then Harenose basically just used Softgaze for pleasure. However, Softgaze does love her kits with all her heart, even if they were they result of such pain. I felt the rape scene was kinda drawn out, but ehhh I'm tired and editing it rn wouldn't do much help._**


	6. Chapter Two: Furzepaw

Ringkit yawned and slowly opened her eyes to the late Greenleaf sun sneaking into the nursery. She groggily sat up to Rushkit beside her and her mother nearby. Her vision adjusted as she made out the shapes of Willowleaf, Dawnshade, and her three kits: Honeykit, Sweetkit, and Flutterkit. All of her kits were beautiful. Honeykit was a fluffy cream tom with a dark stripe along his spine with bright blue eyes and short legs, Sweetkit, which she was anything but sweet, was a dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and a Flutterkit was beatiful fluffy she-cat. Technically Flutterkit wasn't Dawnshade's actual kit. She was found by Acornstripe on a patrol about a quarter moon before Honeykit and Sweetkit were born. They believe Flutterkit's parents were loners that had left her, but she fit right into the clan anyways.

Ringkit yawned. She got up and stretched out to relax her joints. She looked more tentatively towards her mother. Worry boiled in her stomach. Softgaze has been acting different lately. Harenose came over to _visit_ more and more often. Rushkit hates it, she did too, but she knew if Rushkit attacked Harenose, her _father_ would lash out and might kill her brother. So whenever she saw Harenose head towards the nursery, she'd distract her brother. Sometime by convincing him to visit the elders with her, sometimes to talk with the apprentices, but usually she'd distract him by mentioning Fennelpaw. Rushkit has been drooling over the bubbly apprentice since his first day out of camp. _Love is stupid_ , she told herself, _I'll never act like that_! She saw what "Love" was doing to her mother.

Over the course of four moons, her father was eating her mother from the inside out. Softgaze now seemed dull and numb to the world. Every time Harenose forced himself on top of her, she'd fight a little less. She couldn't produce any milk (Not that she needed to anymore, Rushkit and Ringkit were eating prey). Softgaze even seemed reluctant to eat her prey now. Ringkit didn't know what was wrong with her mother, she wanted to know so badly!

Then an idea struck in her head. Blossomnose would help her fix her mother.

Ringkit padded over to her mother and started to lick the fur in between her ears to wake her up. "Wake up, Softgaze."

"Mhm?", Softgaze drowsily murmured. "What is it Ringkit?"

"We're going to see Blossomnose", Ringkit saud nudging her mother up.

"B-Blossomnose?", Softgaze said flustered. "Why?"

"I'm worried about you", Ringkit meowed. "You're not yourself."

"I'm fine Ringkit-", Softgaze spoke softly before her daughter cut her off.

"No, you aren't", Ringkit huffed as she tried nudging her mother out of her nest, with no luck.

"If it gives you piece of mind..", Softgaze trailed off as she walked out of the nursery. Her daughter bounced happily behind as the walked into the clearing.

It was still fairly early as the two she-cats padded out. Everyone was either asleep or on the dawn patrol. Except two figures hidden in the shadows that the trees provided. The two spread to be grooming each other, but seemed startled when they saw Ringkit and her mother.

One figure got up. She recognized the small frame of Oakcloud, his face was as red as a rose when he padded by.

 _Odd._

Then she made out the other figure, it was Russel! He was a slave, but Oakcloud wasn't using him for mating... Ringkit has heard from the nursery queens that being romantic mates with a slave or the same sex was frowned upon in the clan. Could Russel and Oakcloud secretly be meeting?

Her gaze drifted upwards to her mother, but she seemed preoccupied as she let her eyes wander into the Medicine Den. Right now, Ringkit had no room in her mind to wonder about Oakcloud and Russel, Softgaze was her main focus.

She nudged her head against her mother's flank to get her moving again. Softgaze flinched as her thoughts were snapped.

The two padded into the Den, herbs flooded Ringkit's senses. She saw Blossomnose droopily raise her head at the entry of the two.

"Softgaze?", she yawned. The tone in her voice wasn't warm as it usually was, something seemed off between the two she-cats.

"Blossomnose", Softgaze replied.

"What are you here for?", Blossomnose asked as her amber eyes turned into slits.

"My daughter was worried about me", Softgaze meowed. "She thinks I'm not feeling well", her voice dropped to a whisper.

Before Blossomnose had the chance to reply, Ringkit jumped up. "Can you help my mother?", she squealed. "Or at least tell me what's wrong?", she asked as her voice quivered.

"Let me take a look", The she-Cat spoke as she circled Softgaze. Blossomnose examined her mother carefully. She took note of Softgaze's frail frame, the way her bones poked through her fur, but Softgaze's eyes captivated the Medicine Cat. They seemed hollow and gray, not as they used to be.

"Hmmmmm", the golden she-cat sighed.

"What's wrong with her?", Ringkit's eyes gleamed.

"I'll have to inspect her more carefully", Blossomnose commented. "I'm guessing a kit like you doesn't wanna stick around for the boring parts. You can go see Furzepaw."

Ringkit didn't want to leave her mother, but something in Blossomnose's voice said that it wasn't a suggestion. Ringkit turned around to see the dark brown tom starring at her from his nest. She slapped her tail down between her legs as she padded over to the tom.

"You're Furzepaw, right?", The brown tabby kit asked the tom.

"The one and only", he meowed to her. His tail swished back and forth as he cleaned between his claws. The tom has all ways put her off. He seemed rather bitter to talk to, grumpy all the time. She only ever saw him get excited right before "training" with his mentor.

Silence filled the space between the two as a certain awkward aura fell in between the kit and the 'Paw. It was inherent that the tom felt this, but seemed to ignore it.

"You know we're low on herbs. Will you help me look for some?", Furzepaw's eyes melted into her's as he spoke.

The fur on Ringkit's shoulders stood up. The situation felt all too fishy. "No thanks", she breathed out after an eternity. "Besides I don't think kits are allowed out of camp."

"I'm a Medicine Cat apprentice, remember?", he said puffing his chest out. "Besides what if your mother needs them? She might get sick and...", the tom trailed off, both could fill in the blank.

"Alright", she finally agreed. It was for her mother, after all.

"Great", the tom expressed.

The two started out of the camp entrance. It was early, but both guards were asleep at their posts (New warriors go figure). She figured they had the night watch and fell asleep, oh well, easier for her.

They padded wordlessly beside each in the wooded forest. Furzepaw would sneak a few inches closer to Ringkit every time he _thought_ she wasn't paying attention. Soon their shoulders were touching. Ringkit's pelt bristled. Everything about this screamed danger.

After awhile Furzepaw stopped them in a woody area. The branches were tall overhead and light shone through the few patches of branches without leaves.

"There should be some borage here", Furzepaw meowed. His gaze was locked ahead. He instantly snapped his head towards a cluster of thin-stemmed plants with little star-shaped pink and blue blossoms. "There it is."

He padded up to a fairly tall borage plant. "I'll get this one", he meowed before nipping a leave off of the stem. "And you can get that one", he flicked his ears towards a small plant with pink blossoms.

 _Seems easy enough. Just bite off the leaves._

Ringkit nodded and walked towards the plant. She sniffed it carefully, it had no unique smell. She carefully maneuvered her jaw and nipped at the base, causing the lead to float to the soft ground below. She looked at it triumphantly, proud of her work, but that feeling soon ebbed away as she saw the stem lines with plenty more leaves.

After a bit she tuned out the forest and focus on biting off the leaves and stacking them in the big pile she had created. She didn't even notice that Furzepaw had stopped working until his hot breath contacted her neck.

"Hello sweet Ringkit. Finally noticed me?", the tom whispered. Shivers ran violently down her spine. The tom chuckled at her worry, laughing it off.

"Furzepaw... please don't do this", Ringkit cried out without turning around to face him.

"You know... that's what Blossomnose first said to me too, but she ended up _loving_ it. It's hard to keep her off of my now", he chuckled at her pleas. "I'm sure you'll love it too", he purred as he started snaking his tongue up her neck to her ear. She wanted to run, but she felt the same sensation weighing her paws down as she did the night she first saw her mother being raped.

He continued trailing her scruff for several minutes, but it felt as if seasons passed for Ringkit. "Enough foreplay", he murmured as he mounted the kit.

Now he certainly wasn't the strongest tom she'd ever meet, but he was strong enough to keep her down as she fought him. "Now, now", he spoke softly. "Relax and enjoy yourself."

She shivered as she felt something slimey enter to her core. Finally Furzepaw found his way in, and pushed until he found her barrier.

"A virgin. I expected otherwise from _you_ , but a pleasant surprise", he snickered. Then drove his member through it.

Ringkit cried out in intense pain as tears welled up and spilled over in her wide, gray eyes . The was the most painful thing she'd ever felt. She thought that Furzepaw has put fire inside of her.

As Furzepaw started thrusting in and out of the kit, Ringkit let out a miserable wail. Furzepaw instantly grew furious at her and swiped at her ear tip causing blood to well up.

"Shut up, _whore_. You know you love it", Furzepaw said at the miserable kit. He started pounding in and out faster. Ringkit wanted to cry out because it hurt so badly, but but into her lower lip to avoid being punished anymore.

Furzepaw flipped the She-Cat onto her back to get a better angle, Ringkit knew she couldn't fight him off. She was weak and at the disadvantage.

Ringkit has to stare into piercing, amber his eyes as her furiously raped her. She hated this. She started to choke on her tears. _This_ is what her mother had to go through on a daily basis- sometimes more- This was hell. She started gasping for air as her heart rattled in her chest with every thrust from Furzepaw. She hated this.

She felt her heartbeat in her torn ear tip as hot blood flowed out. It started a trail down her face, slicking down her fur just like her tears. Soon it reached her left eye, slightly reddening her vision. Then it slide it her mouth. It was salty. She hated this as well.

"I'm gonna cum", Furzepaw exclaimed as he thrusted harder into the she-Cat.

 _Oh,no._

She thought silently. She knew what would happen if he came inside of her. She'd learned from apprentice gossip. She drew the line here.

She realized he was in a thought of ecstasy and took his distraction as an advantage. She sliced her claws across his face. Okay, sliced was over exaggerated, she wasn't that strong, but managed to tear through cheek fur and some skin. Luckily for her, Furzepaw was distracted so he was more surprised. He backed off of her enough for her to pull herself away from him. Just in time too, as his member shot his seed onto the forest floor.

"Bitch!", he snarled at Ringkit. A small trail of blood slicked his cheek fur.

Ringkit tried desperately to get up, but her legs were too wobbly and gave in. She knew it was game over. He'd kill her or keep raping her.

Furzepaw smirked at the kit, who was desperately trying to get away from him. He found humor in her suffering.

"Fine slut, you win this time. However, my day will come", he chuckled at the horrified kit. He started walking back to camp, but paused and turned his head around. "Don't speak a word of this either, or else your brother will suffer just like you did", he purred smoothly before continuing.

Ringkit inhaled, panting harshly after the events that had just unfolded.

It was over.

It was over.

She tried once more to get up, but failed. She decided on staying there and regain her strength but what else cloud she do?

Tears spilled over her gray eyes once more as the impact of what really happened hit her. She wept in the forest ground. Her body was sore all over, especially her core. She felt light-headed andnauseous. Like mother like daughter.

Ringkit laid their, half conscious, tears streaming down her cheeks. All the while she murmured,

 _It's over_

 ** _A.N. Whoop whoop remember when I said there probably wasn't gonna be any smut for a few chapters. Sorry if this seems rushed and short I did it in one sitting, so yeh. I'll probably start on another chapter tomorrow. Another thing: A few moons has passed since the last chapter around 5 so Ringkit and Rushkit will be apprenticed soon. If you couldn't catch on, Furzepaw is a bit of a sadist when mating, otherwise he's just a grump._**


	7. Chapter Three: Vile

**A.N. Bit of a side story focusing on Russel and Oakcloud (Owned by @Fisheyes19 ).**

It was wrong.

 _He_ was wrong.

Oakcloud knew this.

But _he_ was intoxicating.

Oakcloud couldn't resist the plump ginger tabby tom. He was wrapped around his lover's paw.

 _Vile._

Is what his clan mates would've called it. If they knew.

 _True Love_

Is what Oakcloud called it.

However they couldn't show it. They both knew how Palepatch and Spottedfeather were treated. However, they would be cut more slack. At least they were both warriors.

Oakcloud lifted his head from his nest. The moonlight glowed off of the sleeping warriors. Slowly, carefully he rose from his nest.

He was careful not to step on any of the snoozing warriors as he exited the den. Carefulness is something he had to live by now. He walked over to the camp entrance. Young warriors were guarding the camp, of course they were already asleep. He sat down, ears perked.

He sighed with relief as he saw his lover exit his den. "Russel", he whispered, calling his lover over.

"Sorry, Pebblestrike took a long time to finish with Snowy, so she didn't fall asleep until later", the tom shrugged as he apologized.

Oakcloud rest his chin on top of Russel's head, closing his eyes ever so slightly. "It's okay, all that matters is you're here now."

"Okay you sap sack", Russel chuckled as a warmth spread under his pelt. "We should wait and leave both we do that. Someone may see us."

"Okay, okay", Oakcloud said as he gave Russel's head a lick before pulling away.

"I'm gonna guess both the guards are asleep", Russel meowed.

"Yep, Curltuft and Echofrost are on duty."

"More like off duty", Russel meowed slyly.

"Let's go you goof", Oakcloud spoke as he turned around and smacked Russel's nose with his tail. "We won't have to use the dirt place tunnel."

The two toms snuck out of camp, careful are the sleeping guards. When they finally reached the woods, the tone relaxed and started walking together, pelts glued.

"Where to?", Russel asked.

"Is the pond Okay? It's right ahead."

Russel nodded his head, as the pond came into view. The pond had always been a hot stop for romantic meetings, and one of Russel's favorite spots.

The light of the moon reflected onto the still sheet of water. Bugs and small animals released their croaks and chirps as the two walked by. Russel sat down beside the shore. The ginger tom looked so handsome in the moonlight, he was handsome all the time, but something about the scene made Oakcloud's heart leap.

An idea sparked in Oakcloud's head, he located one of the few surviving flowers a few tail-lengths away. He quickly padded over and nipped the stem. The tom carried over the white flower gently between his jaws. As he approached, Russel looked back. Slowly Oakcloud leaned forward and gave the flower to his mate. Russel replied with a hot pelt and got up to give his mate a lick on the cheek.

"You're such a hopeless romantic, Oakcloud", Russel said nuzzling his mate. "But that's one reason why I love you."

"The other reasons?", Oakcloud said mischievously.

"You big ditz", Russel purred cuffing his mate's ear.

"Oh, you wanna challenge _me_?", Oakcloud purred, waggling his tail in an anticipating crouch. The tom jumped and pounced onto his mate, leaving the two tangled in a mess of paws and tails.

"Unfair!", the plump ginger tom called. "I have no battle training!", Russel whined. After awhile, Russel noticed he was getting no response from his mate. "What?", he asked confused.

"Russel...your paws", the brown tom squeaked.

Russel stared at him confused until his eyes trailed down to his white paws, which were pressured up against Oakcloud's member. "Oh, sorry", the tom said blushing. Russel wasn't new to the sight, he'd seen many toms since he was taken from his house folks' Den and to Lustclan, but seeing Oakcloud like this was... different. The two toms were close, but their relationship was built on love and not lust. Neither had really seen each other like this.

"No, no Russel, it's fine. It actually feels... nice", Oakcloud said, his pelt heating up. "But you don't have to leave your paws there if you don't want to."

"If it makes you happy, I'll continue", Russel spoke, his big, green eyes filled with warmth as he started kneading his paws, with sheathed claws, on Oakcloud member, causing little moans to ripple from the brown tom.

Russel smirked mischievously, he had the upper paw over Oakcloud. An idea sparked in the tom's mind as he bent down and licked the tip of Oakcloud's member. He saw his mate's face twist in pleasure and continued, taking him in his mouth.

Grunts and moans of pleasure escaped Oakcloud's mouth as his mate was finally helping him fufill the desires he had. However he never wanted to force them on Russel, he wanted them both to be ready.

"Russel..that feels so good", he moaned to his mate, who looked up at him with cute, round eyes as he continued.

Eventually a pressure built up in Oakcloud, one he only felt when he used to be with Leafflurry, before they both decided they weren't meant to be with eachother. Memories of Leafflurry flooded his senses, he brown pelt, her amber eyes. Suddenly, she took the place of Russel in between his legs.

 _No, this isn't about her. You've found a better mate. He loves you and you love him_.

Oakcloud smiled as Leafflurry dissolved and Russel was back where he belonged. He truly did love the ginger tom more than the she-Cat he _used_ to love. Everything about him was perfect: His handsome, sleek ginger pelt, The his tongue worked, his sweet almost cinnamon smell, and those eyes! Those gorgeous eyes Oakcloud could get lost in.

Oakcloud grunted as he suddenly came inside his mate's mouth, panting as if he'd just run a marathon. "That was amazing", he purred to his lover.

"You're amazing", he replied. Russel lifted his tail and got into a crouching position, waiting for Oakcloud to make his move.

"Hold up. You can be on top tonight", Oakcloud meowed.

"Really!", Russel purred with excitement. His eyes gleamed as Oakcloud nodded. "Thank you! I promise I'll be gentle with you", the tom purred as he mounted his mate, rubbing his muzzle along Oakcloud's cheek.

Oakcloud purred and braved himself for the feeling of his mate. He suddenly felt the tip push into him, and slowly insert itself into the tom's tailhole.

"You're not a virgin?", Russel questioned, slightly saddened that his mate had been with another tom.

"My mentor, Harenose raped me as 'training' when I was his apprentice", he said shyly

"I'm sorry", Russel gasped, slightly growling at the thought of his beloved mate being attacked by his former mentor.

"It's not your fault", Oakcloud said sincerely. "Besides it's you, you're not Harenose."

"Okay", Russel trailed off. "But if I hurt you or anything, just tell me."

"I will", Oakcloud promised. With that Russel pushed fully in.

Both toms sat there for a moment, Oakcloud feeling especially full. Finally, Russel started pumping in and out, slowly at first, then picking up speed, causing both to yowl in ecstasy to Silverpelt.

Oakcloud started panting below his mate, loving every second of his lover being inside of him. He quickly turned his head around to lick Russel's cheek, which the tom took as a "I'm loving this" and started to speed up, causing loud moans from each, neither caring about the consequences of their actions.

"You're doing great. I think I'm gonna cum soon", Russel whispered affectionately to his mate, whose mind was too lust in lost to care.

"Fast..faster..", Oakcloud mumbled from beneath. So, Russel obeyed his mate and speed up his pace causing Oakcloud to buck back against Russel's thrusts, driving his further into the tom.

Finally, Oakcloud unleashed himself onto the ground, painting the brown grass white. He sighed in relief, but his mate kept pounding away, until he too came inside his mate, filling him up.

Russel stayed inside his mate for a few more minutes, until finally pulling out his member, causing a little bit of his seed to trickle out of Oakcloud. Russel quickly flopped down beside his lover and mumbled, "You were amazing."

Oakcloud purred At his mate, clearly almost as tired as himself, "you were as well."

Russel chuckled before lying his head on Oakcloud's flank and drifting off to sleep. Oakcloud smiled wearily at his mate, giving him a few licks in between the tom's ears, both he too, settled in a land of dreams, more like memories.

Oakcloud opened his eyes. He was at the pond, but seemed to be months beforehand, as the leaves were the brightest shade of green and prey wafted all around the toms.

"So, What is it? What do you have to tell me?", the ginger tom who sat beside him questioned.

"Russel..Russel I erm.. I love you", the brown tom confessed to the outlandish thought. Two toms together? That was a bewildering thought, the only couple like that was Palepatch and Spottedfeather, but they were both warriors. Russel was not a warrior. Such a relationship could have the toms banned, killed, or even worse.

"You do?", the plump tabby tom's eyes were wide and filled up with curiosity, a dangerous thing.

Oakcloud slowly nodded as his eyes started to glaze over with tears. "I have since I laid eyes on you."

"What about Leafflurry? You two were mates for awhile", Russel pointed out, spitting the words out like mouse bile on his tongue.

"There wasn't really a spark like there was with you, I thought there was, but there was not", Oakcloud admitted.

"Why?"

"Why what?", Oakcloud asked confused.

"Why do you love me? I'm just a fat kittypet. All the Warriors call me a slut. So why?", he asked, voice quavering.

"Because Russel, you captivate me. I keep coming back to you because I don't understand how you can keep smiling through all of the things the clan has put you through. I want a mate like that, a mate like you", Oakcloud meowed sincerely.

"It's you", Russel meowed between sobs, he was now bustled in Oakcloud's brown flank. "You kept me going because you were the only one who was friendly to me. Every other cat used me then kicked me to the side, but you never did."

"And I never will", Oakcloud promised his new mate, holding the tom as he cried to himself.

Oakcloud flickered opens his eyes and sat up groggily. He looked down at his, sleeping peacefully and memories of the previous night hit him as he smiled.

His eyes glanced up to see the early morning sky. It was dark, it was more like an absence of light. The first pale streaks of daylight started to lick at the west edge Silverpelt, suddenly it hit the tom and he jumped up.

"Wake up! Wake up!", Oakcloud whisper yelled to his snoozing mate.

"Wha?", Russel said groggily.

"Hurry up, wash off in the pond! We have to get back to camp!", Oakcloud tensely hissed out.

The word "camp" caused the ginger cat's ears to perk up. He hastily got onto his paws and started towards the chilly pond water. "Do we have to do this?", Russel whined.

"Yes, the clan might smell us on eachother", Oakcloud replied, wading into the freezing water, swirling it around his pelt to free himself of his mate's scent.

"Fine", Russel grumbled washing himself as well.

Finally the two got out and shook the excess water from their pelts. Silently they walked back to camp, under the cover of dawn.

They slipped back into camp, undetected and walked towards the Slaves' Den. Oakcloud's breath hung in the air as he locked eyes with his lover.

"Stay warm", he whispered, nuzzling his mate, sensing his heartbeat.

"I love you", Russel said purring.

"I love you more", Oakcloud said smiling. "I'll see you again tonight", he whispered as Russel hesitantly walked back to his den.

Oakcloud was about to pass towards the Warriors' Den when he spotted two dark figures. The large one paid no mind to him, it was lurking towards Blossomnose's den, but the little one was fixated on him.

It had seen him with Russel.

His muscles tensed, but he had to act natural. Slowly he started towards the Warriors' Den, eyes locked with his target.

Relief washed over him as he made the small figure out to be Ringkit. The little she-kit was different. While the other kits, queens, Warriors, and pretty much everyone were spitting insults at Palepatch and Spottedfeather or spreading their legs for the whole clan to see, the little kit was kind and kept to herself. She saw things differently from her clanmates.

His secret was safe with her.

 ** _A.N. I know this instant an actual chapter, buuuut Russel x Oak is probably my favorite couple in the series, so I figured it'd be fun to do a chapter with them. I should be back to regular chapters. For now I'm going to be updating this book more than my random Lemons, but it is more fun to write about. I should also mention I just got out for summer break, so hopefully more chapters soon!_**


End file.
